


Captive

by ovalsweet



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 尊转世重生成吸血鬼的故事。
Relationships: 周宗, 尊礼 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1

人死后还能变成吸血鬼吗？

他们失去了所有的记忆，却获得了永恒的生命。

周防尊不会想到自己会作为吸血鬼苏醒，但是他失去了自己苏醒前的所有记忆，他醒来刻入脑海的就是被窗格和树影切割的斑驳月光，除此之外一片空白。

好心的长者告诉他，刚苏醒的吸血鬼需要新鲜温热的血液，他可以飞到城市去，圈养一位人类。

周防尊对一切都还有些不适应，却也听话的走了。钢铁水泥的丛林，小方格多的周防尊眼花，他是个怕麻烦的人，把长者嘱咐如何挑选人类的话全部抛在脑后，只凭着直觉东飞西飞，一头闯进一个格子里。

安静的房间好像没人，刚苏醒的周防尊还在适应期，又赶了很远的路，虽然吸血鬼不需要睡眠，但是此刻他却有些累。柔软的床铺吸引着他，他躺上去的时候总有些奇怪的熟悉感。

但是，不管了，保持充足的精力也是对食物的尊敬。长者的话却突然蹦出在他脑海里，先睡一觉吧，吃饭要有力气。

年轻的吸血鬼就这样在一个陌生的地方睡着了。

宗像礼司推开门的时候简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

熟悉的发色，慵懒又随意的睡姿，他恍惚间以为自己已经精神错乱到产生了幻觉。直到那坚硬的发丝真真正正摸到手里，比原先要微凉的皮肤贴进宗像礼司的掌心，他才确定眼前这个红头发的长得像周防尊的男人，是实际存在的。

为什么说长得像周防尊。因为宗像礼司总觉得他有哪里和周防尊不一样，但是给他的感觉却又是那个人。或许是这有些繁复的衣服不是周防尊的风格，亦或者，是那悄悄探出唇瓣的尖牙。

吸血鬼感受到了猎物到存在，兴奋的身体跃跃欲试。他的意识也随之醒过来了。

周防尊和宗像礼司漂亮的紫眸四目相对，他看出了对方眼中一闪而过的慌乱，不过这人比他想象的要淡定的多，他其实幻想过自己被人类发现时候的情景，可能不是太混乱，但总归不会是眼前这种情况。

对面的人迟迟没有开口，周防尊只好自己做起介绍：“啊，我是吸血鬼，我有一个名字叫周防尊，也是别人告诉我的。呃……我是来吃饭的。”

简单明了吧，周防尊想。他如愿看到了宗像礼司脸上的惊讶，只是这惊讶又不单纯，总觉得包涵着其他东西，他却也懒得解读。

微微的震惊之后，宗像礼司强迫自己冷静下来，在这神奇的世界，周防尊变成吸血鬼是完全有可能发生的。“失敬，吸血鬼先生，我叫宗像礼司，是一位还算普通的人类。”

宗像礼司看着周防尊敷衍的点点头，那神态明明和记忆中一模一样。这就是所谓的“变成鬼也要来找你”吗，如果吸血鬼也算鬼的话。宗像礼司自嘲的想。

宗像礼司推了一下眼镜，他可以处理所有事情，无论这事情听上去多么荒唐。他扯开自己的领口，盯上周防尊因为新鲜血液的味道已经开始变红的眼睛：“要进食吗？周防尊。”

尖牙刺入皮肤的时候宗像礼司还是抖了一下，虽然他并没有对被吸血鬼吸血这件事情感到害怕，但是陌生的感觉和一瞬间窜满身体的电流让他生理做出了本能的反应，快感，被吸血鬼吸血会感到舒服，温热的血液汩汩而出，被另一个人吞进口中。

吸血的过程会让人失神，等宗像礼司回神的时候他发觉自己正紧紧拽着周防尊的衣角，而把自己扑在床上的人还在用他的舌头舔他咬出的伤口。

有些痒。

他不适地摆了一下头，周防尊也发觉他回过神了。

“你味道不错，我可以住在你家吗？”

于是宗像礼司养了一只吸血鬼，或许这种表述不太对，但总归就是这么个意思，他拿自己的血喂养了一个自称叫周防尊的吸血鬼。

周防尊养起来并不麻烦，他也不爱出门，每天就在家里等宗像礼司定时回来喂“饭”。每次结束宗像礼司的脸总会变白一些，但是脸颊却飘上明显的绯红。周防尊舔着他白皙的颈侧，在心里盘算着自己还能做点什么。

周防尊觉得宗像礼司哪哪都很合他口味，连准备等衣服都是，简单的白短T加裤子再好不过，他自己也烦穿那套烦到不行的衣服。总有种他和宗像在一起生活过很久的错觉。

吸血鬼一个人的时候也会胡思乱想。

最先发现宗像礼司反常的还是淡岛君，她的加班狂魔上司在那件事之后情况明明是愈演愈烈，最近却开始按时上下班了，连早午饭都是板板正正的营养搭配。

“哦，淡岛君是在关心我吗？我只是觉得维持身体健康还是很必要的，为此我才能付出更多精力去应对更多事情。”

宗像礼司转了转手上的拼图块，淡岛找不出理由反驳，只好默默地走了。

“喂，你今天晚回来了很久。”

周防尊一边扒他衣服一边去咬宗像礼司。

“抱歉…今天实在是有事情……嗯…”

等宗像礼司回过神的时候他浑身上下就只剩件衬衣了。

周防尊舔上他的耳廓。

“宗像，陪我做吧。”

没人了解怎么拒绝吸血鬼，包括宗像礼司，如果事情本身就不想让人拒绝，那也没有拒绝的理由。宗像礼司的手抓上周防尊的背，绷紧的足尖交叉在周防尊腰上。周防尊炽热的气息吹的他痒痒，纤长的睫毛沾上泪珠，被磨红的薄唇抵上周防尊的脸颊。

至少，还活着。

宗像礼司累的昏睡了过去，吃饱喝足的吸血鬼在深夜却正是清醒的时候。他把自己圈养的人类抱在怀里，耳尖还泛着粉，上面还刻印着自己刚刚咬上的牙印。宗像礼司的睡颜很安静，周防尊看着他在月光的笼罩下发着莹白的光，美，一时贫乏的词汇只能让他做出这种评价。

宗像礼司对自己是格外的好，周防尊起码知道正常圈养的人类和吸血鬼不会像他们一样。但是他也想不明白原因，宗像礼司会如此珍惜一个来他家“白吃白喝”的吸血鬼。

吸血鬼也有困惑的时候。

或许他该好好研究一下这个人类了。

2

宗像礼司和周防尊的生活意外的平淡，和一个吸血鬼同居在别人那里早成为惊奇事件，并且身边的人多多少少总有几个知道的。但是宗像礼司刻意隐瞒了这件事，他没有让任何人知道。

他害怕是自己的幻觉，会被毫不留情戳破，就像现在一样。

宗像礼司推开门的时候家里空无一人，平时那人都会躺在沙发上等他，今天一切都是安安静静的。

周防尊出门的次数少的可怜，两只手数起来足够了。他嫌外面马路上的汽车太吵，人太多惹的他烦躁。每次出门基本上都和宗像礼司一起，少有的一次单独出门还迷路了，最后宗像礼司在离家两个路口的巷子里找到了他。

“我明明能看见那栋楼，可我怎么也绕不进去。”

“我记得您是可以飞的，吸血鬼先生。”

周防尊有些诧异的看了宗像礼司一眼：“大庭广众之下起飞，很奇怪。”

宗像礼司不免会想起还是king的时候，和周防尊在楼顶上飞来飞去打架的情景。现在明明是一样的脸，却说出了这样的话。

“确实，您有这样的觉悟，我很高兴。”

而周防尊跟着宗像礼司出家门无非就是去附近的商场逛超市，他会在礼司的电视上看到一些他觉得新奇的东西，而周防尊总想买到实物好好研究一下。毕竟在家里蹲着真的很无聊，但是宗像礼司给他提供的拼图他连看一眼的欲望也没有。而且他没有经济来源，必须由宗像礼司为他付款。

所以宗像礼司发现家里没人的时候想到的不是周防尊出门了，而是开始笃定自己的猜测。

宗像礼司走遍了所有的房间，确认没有周防尊的存在。

这么多天果然是自己的错觉吗，因为过度思念而产生幻觉，自己的精神已经出问题了。周防尊是自己给自己虚拟的幻像，太讽刺了。但是明明发生的一切又那么真实。

宗像礼司的脑子有些混乱，他打开抽屉摸出很久没碰的烟盒，蓝色的万宝路开封了一半，他夹起一根新的叼进嘴里，想再熟悉一下周防尊的味道。

“我以为你这么死板的人不会抽烟。”

打火机还没亮起火，突然的声音让宗像礼司手一抖松开了它。头发火红的男人从窗户翻进来，从背后抱住还在愣神的人。

“抱歉，出门没和你说，我也没办法通知你。”

随着说话，胸腔的震动隔着衣服传到宗像礼司背上，紧张的身子终于完全放松下来，确认一样抓紧了周防尊环在它腰上的手。

“我以为您单独出门会找不到回来的路。“

“啊，我这次学聪明了，做了点特殊标记，在建筑物上。”

周防尊低头吻他的颈侧，动作像爱人一样亲昵。

宗像礼司也无意去追问他去哪了为什么现在才回来，刚刚经历了一波心里起伏的他急需确认周防尊的存在，他主动吻上周防尊的唇，伸出舌尖去勾引吸血鬼压抑的欲望。

疼痛和快感让他确认眼下又是真实的，周防尊也发现了今天宗像礼司好像格外的黏着自己，就连睡过去了也扯着自己的手腕不放。

“别走……”

周防尊用手指抚摸他颤抖的睫毛，看着他在睡梦里无意识的喃喃着。

“为了便于联系，我给您配了这个。”

拿到终端的时候周防尊还是惊讶了一会的，他平时只看见宗像礼司摆弄过那玩意，自己倒是完全没接触过。

“上次事情是我考虑不周全，这里面存有我的号码，你可以随时和我联系。”

“面对面的时候也可以用吗？”

“是的，不过我认为完全没有必要。”

转生的周防尊要省心的多，他肯听宗像礼司的话。听话的活着的周防尊，明明只存在于自己的幻想里，可是它就是变成了现实，所以宗像礼司总是会有一种不切实际的飘渺感，让他不安，怕这个泡沫突然破裂，被沉重的现实猛然击醒。

“你出神的脸用作壁纸不错。”

周防尊学习的速度格外惊人，他在短短几分钟里把这个终端研究了个透彻，还趁宗像礼司不注意把他拍成了壁纸。

宗像礼司看到那张照片脸色微不可查的红了一下：“您能这么快适应高科技产品我替您感到高兴。”

“我又不是古代人。”

“抱歉，一说到吸血鬼总感觉是中世纪的人物，完全忘记了你比我还小的事实。”

又被宗像礼司不经意的损了一把。

“你这个人……”

“难道我说的不是事实吗，刚出生几 个 月的周防尊先生。”

压周防尊一头使宗像礼司完全的愉悦。周防尊很喜欢他不经意流露出来的小表情，像这种小得意，很可爱。他伸手去拽宗像礼司浴衣的带子。

“呵，那得请你好好哺 育 我了。”

过度自信总不是什么好事情，比如宗像礼司总以为周防尊还在自己的完全掌握中，而忘记了自己才是被吸血鬼圈养的人类。

他也没有发现周防尊看自己的眼神一天天的开始不一样了。

“尊！”

那天下午，周防尊买了一堆东西，慢悠悠地往回走，却突然被一个陌生的女孩子拽住了衣角。

他偷跑出来宗像礼司应该不知道才对，而且这女孩他也从来没见过，也不认识，或者是说他不认识除了宗像礼司以外所有其他的人类。

但是出于修养，他还是友好的停了下来：“你认识我吗？”

穿着洛丽塔裙的少女表情上的惊讶是盖不住的，两个人都有很多疑问，但是显然周防尊更迷茫一些。

女孩又坚定的问了他一句：“你真的是尊吗？”

“嗯，我是。”

女孩的表情像要哭出来，周防尊瞬间有些手忙脚乱，他还没有安抚少女这方面的经验，毕竟他还是“几个月的宝宝”。

“尊，你是失忆了吗，为什么不回来找我们。”女孩又很快冷静下来，她努力仰着头想仔仔细细的看清周防尊的脸。

看来这个女孩可能认识重生前的自己，她或许可以解决自己的疑问。周防尊蹲下来与她面对面，拿出自己的终端：“我现在住在这个人家里。”

“礼司……”

女孩看着屏幕里的人，说出了宗像礼司的名字。

“你们也认识吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

3

宗像礼司比看上去的更适合于厨房。

周防尊也意外地与外表不符合的喜欢甜食。

吸血鬼其实除了吸血饱腹，对人类吃的食品没什么太大兴趣。但是他在偶然品尝过人类称作蛋糕的甜品以后，一发不可收拾地爱上了这种东西。

偶然是指那天碰见的那个名叫安娜的小女孩分享给周防尊的，但是他觉得没什么讲的必要，他只是在宗像礼司回家之后告诉他自己想吃蛋糕。

宗像礼司有些意外地推了推眼镜，上上下下打量了一下周防尊。但是吸血鬼周防尊还是那个样子，懒懒散散地看上去刚从茧里复苏一样。

“好。”

宗像礼司没多问什么，为什么突然想吃蛋糕这种没什么意义的问题，估计又是从电视盒子里看到的罢了。他换下衣服，系上围裙转身去了厨房。

周防尊之前就发现了，宗像礼司好像不怎么想让自己接近厨房，每次都像如临大敌一样。虽然每次宗像礼司做饭也是做给他自己吃。周防尊其实也好奇人类吃的东西是怎么乒乒乓乓加工的，毕竟在他心里明明新鲜才是最重要的，像宗像礼司的血液，鲜甜的。

美味。

最后周防尊还是偷偷摸进了厨房，因为今天电视里的搞笑综艺实在是太无聊了，甚至于让他睡了一觉。但是其实也不能算偷偷进厨房，因为他知道自己一走进那个范围内，宗像礼司就会感觉到自己的存在。

周防尊有时候也觉得宗像礼司身上像有雷达一样，对自己格外敏感。

他贴过去抱住宗像礼司的腰，头垫在宗像肩膀上，伸出手指从碗里抠起一块奶油含进了嘴里。

“您这样很不卫生。”

被吸血鬼这样环抱着，其实是很危险的姿势，宗像礼司却对周防尊毫不留情。

周防尊却满不在乎，又啧啧两下手指，沾着津液的手指湿淋淋的，他竟然用那根手指在宗像礼司的嘴唇上描摹了一遍。

…该说果然还是吸血鬼吗，恶趣味什么的。

宗像礼司没躲开，然后又开始低着头搅弄那盆奶油。周防尊贴在他耳边悠悠地说：“味道很淡。”

宗像礼司这才有了点反应。周防尊感觉他不信的样子，握着宗像礼司自己的手指，沾起一点奶油送到他嘴边。

“自己尝尝。”

宗像礼司鬼使神差地含住了自己的手指，但是那量太少了，根本尝不出什么。周防尊看他有点天然呆的样子忍不住低笑出声，又抓着宗像的手指抠起一大坨奶油送进了自己嘴里。

粗糙的舌头涩情地舔了手指一圈，宗像礼司现在的手指头就是又涨又麻。

“这样甜多了。”

周防尊自顾自地砸吧砸吧嘴，宗像礼司又被调戏了。

周防尊刚来的时候还是有些那么不太聪明的时候，但是最近宗像礼司发现周防尊渐渐变得越来越成熟，果然还是本性暴露了吗？

宗像礼司想讲些方正分寸的讥笑话来找回点面子，但是周防尊更随心所欲，先一步堵上了他的唇。宗像礼司被抱起来放在了流理台上，居家服的扣子被解了两三颗。他的衣领被向两边拉开，然后他感觉周防尊在自己锁骨上涂了点什么。

他突然反应了过来，是奶油。

吸血鬼的尖牙贴着皮肤刮走薄薄的奶油，围裙的系带被人解了下来。

周防尊端着那一大盆奶油仿佛格外珍重，他一点点把奶油往宗像礼司身上抹。

“饿了，要进食。”

———————————————

宗像礼司觉得自己对周防尊太放纵。

但是人总是存有私心的，他的天平忍不住往周防尊那边倾斜。

毕竟失去过一次的东西，想要抓住又谈何容易。

他低头看着在自己胸口啃啃咬咬的人，至少疼痛是真实的。宗像伸手抚摸周防尊的耳侧，被人一把抓住舔进了手心。

周防尊抬头和他对视，沉沉地叫他：“宗像。”炽热的气息打在湿润的掌心上，带着低沉地微不可察的笑声。

宗像礼司的心脏震颤了起来，有什么东西复苏了。

吸血鬼还是周防尊。

—————————————————

吸血鬼真的占有欲很强，很护食。

比如在和名叫安娜小女孩私约的时候，他也先向安娜确认了一遍。

“你不是宗像的什么追求者吧。”

安娜面无表情的脸有一瞬间绷不住了，但是她又很快调整好了坐姿。

“不是。”

斩钉截铁地回答，她和周防尊对视了很久，直到周防尊确认对方没有在说谎，才懒懒散散地仰回椅子上。

刚才有一瞬间很压抑，是来自吸血鬼的胁迫。

但是安娜并不知道现在的尊是吸血鬼，她以为尊只是失忆了。

“虽然尊失忆了，但是本质完全没有变。”

安娜指得是周防尊散发出的和king时期别无二致的威压感，而周防尊以为是从前的自己对宗像礼司也如此有占有欲。

虽然想的不一样，但是两个人表面上看起来却达成了一致。

“所以，从前的我是个什么样的人。”


	3. Chapter 3

4  
青组的人最近觉得自己仿佛真的变成普通公务人员了。

原因是，他们已经有好久没有加过班了，在那位室长的带领下，他们竟然过上了普通朝九晚五的公务员生活。

对此道明寺没有任何异议，认为室长终于体恤到了民情，再也不做压榨普通工作人员的恐怖鬼畜眼镜。

而淡岛君却深深嗅到了其中不寻常的信息。

“伏见，你最近有没有发现室长有什么异样？”

“……没有。”

“但是……”

但是室长他，今天又请假了。自从学园岛的事件以后，室长已经很久没有整天整天的请假了，毕竟那个人已经不在了。  
除非……

虽然淡岛有过许多猜测，但是她还是被自己突然冒出的想法吓到。

“伏见，我要看最近一个月室长家附近所有的监控！”

“……啧。”

———————————————

宗像礼司醒过来第一件事就是下意识往床旁边摸，随着意识的苏醒他的身体从脚到头都在酸痛，一只手从旁边伸出来握住他的手腕，把他拉进怀里。

“醒了？”

熟悉的嗓音，不熟悉的体温。但是宗像礼司悬着的心放心的落下来，他安静的靠在吸血鬼的怀里。

周防尊用手理着宗像凌乱的头发，宗像礼司有一种恍如隔世的感觉，仿佛过去的一切都还没有发生，他们仍是king，白天扔在打架。

就是这么普通的日常。

但是，深刻的记忆骗不了人，在那之后他是如何一次次从半夜惊醒，空荡的房间只有他一个人，望着漆黑的月色独坐到天明。然后提前去上班，开始新的一天。

宗像礼司抬眸与周防尊对视，他不知道眼前的这件身体是否还是原来的那个身体，亦或是新生的一模一样的躯体。毕竟他对吸血鬼也没有什么研究，而且他认为就算本人也回答不出这个问题。

他用手摩挲周防尊的脸侧，那有些痒。吸血鬼从那双绛紫色的眼睛中想看出点什么，但是深情又深不见底。他只好抓住放在自己脸上的手，十指相扣。

“怎么了？”

“人类真是脆弱啊，周防，无论什么人类。”

虽然一个暧昧气息的早晨，如果中午还算早晨，讲一些破坏气氛的大道理，但是宗像确实是这样的人，周防尊早已经习惯，而且在他心里这样的宗像礼司竟比其他人类有趣的多，甚至深深吸引了他。

“但是你不是普通人类。”

宗像礼司看着周防尊鎏金色的眼睛，里面倒映着自己的脸，看起来和原来无异。但是每当吸血鬼的本性暴露的时候，都会变成浓重的红色。

宗像礼司微笑了一下：“很遗憾，我是。”

宗像礼司拒绝了周防尊共浴的邀请，先行从床上爬起来去沐浴了，等周防尊从浴室出来的时候，他已经吹干了头发，坐在沙发上一边吃着一份简易的便餐一边看堆积的消息，旁边还有一杯牛奶。

周防尊只穿着一条还没系带的宽松运动裤，头发还湿哒哒的趴在脸上滴水，沿着脖颈流下来，点到饱满的肌肉上。他坐到宗像礼司旁边，随手把牛奶拿过来，一口喝完了一半。

“热的，还不错。”

“您应该看出来这杯牛奶并不是为您准备的。”

周防尊满不在乎地把剩下半杯塞回宗像手里，“这还有半杯。”

宗像回头看着歪在沙发上的人，他想说什么，最后什么也没说，把剩下半杯牛奶喝完了。

如果是从前，他们俩肯定会因为这半杯牛奶而打起来。

“我想帮你吹头发。”

周防尊，懒，他来宗像家以后一切都是从头学起的。有些琐碎的事他知道该怎么做，但是从来懒得干。比如吹头发这件事，他也没有紧急出门的需要，还不如放任头发自然干。有时候宗像一出门他就仰在沙发上睡着了，对于吸血鬼来说湿发睡觉反正也不会生病，只是睡起来发型有些许凌乱。

宗像也一时评判不出那种鸡窝一样的发型是怎么睡出来的。“您是睡着以后以头为支点旋转了三百六十度吗？”

“……别说的那么惊悚，宗像。”

“哦呀，明明是人类口中惊悚传说的存在却不希望被这样说吗？”

“……”

吹风机的杂音很大，但是吹出的风也很温热。宗像纤长的手指轻柔地在红色的发丝间穿插按摩，周防尊有点无聊，他只能盯着眼前宗像的腰看，坐在这个板凳上，他的视线正好和宗像的胸口平行。

“或许您不介意我帮您吹个发型。”  
“随你。”

吸血鬼周防尊从出现开始就都是散发，他好像并不知道自己从前发型的存在。强劲的风吹着发根，把头发往后压。宗像把啫喱水喷上去的时候，手有些颤抖。

两根颇有弹性的须须垂坠下来，周防尊突然仰头看他。

宗像礼司在出神，他的心脏剧烈地震颤起来，记忆与现实又重叠在一起，脑海里的碎片又井喷一样往外蹦。他抑制不住地想伸手把自己刚固定的发型抓乱，被周防尊出手制止了。周防尊看着镜子里的自己，和照片上的人别无二致。

他把宗像礼司抱进怀里，瞳色快速地闪了一下，从金变红又快速地闪回金色，拍了拍他的背：“这样挺好的。”

——————————————

“所以，原来的我和宗像是你说的王？”

周防尊看着安娜递给他的照片，照片上的两个人坐在一个嘈杂的环境里，却安然自得。

话说他好像从来没有在宗像家看见过一张相片。

宗像旁边的红头发男人留着一头嚣张的发型，宗像仿佛和背景格格不入，却又意外的和谐，他浅浅地笑着，举着手里的威士忌。

“是的，赤之王，周防尊。”


	4. Chapter 4

5

如果可以的话，秋山更希望是自己看错了。

青组的人被淡岛强制留下加班，并没有什么要紧的事，除了在淡岛君眼中是第一要紧事，全体翻看室长家附近一个月的监控。

“每一个角落每一分钟都不能放过！”

“副长不觉得自己这样像斯托卡吗？”

“道明寺，你有什么意见吗。”

“没有，副长。”

宗像礼司的家也并不在什么特别安静的地段，每天来来往往很多人，要说异常每个人都有嫌疑，要说正常也是再正常不过。青组的人就看见自己的上司每天准时出门，准时回家，偶尔去附近超市闲逛，请假的日子也好像好好在家里，没有出门的迹象。

但是宗像礼司的家碍于接近商业地带，附近的监控也是特别多，几天的视频就够青组的人看一阵的了。

“副长。”

再三确定之后秋山君突然站了起来，他把自己截到的红头发男人投到了大屏上，青组的人全体屏气了一秒。

监控里的人不似从前的发型，虽然散着头发仍能看出那股不羁的气势，穿着简单的白t加裤子，看方向是从室长家的方向出来的。

空气里清晰地响起了什么东西碎裂的声音。

“马上查看这个时间段前后所有的监控！我要知道他的行径。”

有时候担心并不是没有道理的。淡岛还在盯着那张监控截图看，眼神有点恍惚。

——————————————————

“我们倒是很少这样出来走走，宗像。”

“偶尔也该融入人类社会。”

周防尊不置可否。今天宗像礼司竟然意外地想和他一起出门，从前他从来不会主动提出门的事，他们通常会在家里窝一下午，有时候什么也不干，就单纯的靠在一起。

要知道，有着温热体温的生物，要比冰冷的墓碑摸起来舒服得多。

阳光很好，照得人暖洋洋的。有人说吸血鬼惧怕阳光，看起来在周防尊身上并不起作用，宗像礼司看着他：

“我以为您会蜷缩起来，像不知名书里描写的一样，或者变回蝙蝠。”

“又不是第一次出门了……而且我不是蝙蝠变的。我看你倒是更怕晒，宗像。”

皮肤过于白皙的人被阳光一晒有些变得透明的错觉，周防尊有一种抓不住宗像礼司的感觉，模糊的光晕，仿佛隔开在两个世界。

他伸手一把抓住宗像礼司的手。

被突然牵手的人手心生出一层薄汗，那只略显粗糙的手又抓得紧了些。他们就像纯情的高中生，手牵手走在街上散步。

虽然现在外表完全一致，但是，这真的不是你的风格啊，周防。

宗像礼司没有甩开他，无论怎么样，反正都回不到从前了，不如好好沉浸在当下，如果是早晚要碎的泡沫，至少让它拥有散发七彩光芒的一刻。

周防尊从来没有走过这么远，已经远远走出他熟悉的区域，他不知道现在是在往哪走，对他来说是漫无目的，但是他不知道宗像礼司在想什么。

“一直紧张的抓着我的手是怕自己走丢吗周防先生？”

走丢倒也不必，吸血鬼的雷达足以让他找到回去的路，他只是觉得眼前的宗像礼司有些不同寻常。

“我是怕你丢了。”

他们来到了一个岛上，熙熙攘攘的人，让周防尊更贴近宗像礼司了，按道理正该是狩猎的好地方，吸血鬼却完全提不起兴趣，他反而还在揣测自己盘中“食物”的想法。

宗像礼司没有管他的小动作，只是往前走，往前走，像是去到什么他去过无数次的地方。

走过拥挤的人类聚集地是茂密的小森林。周防尊也是从森林里飞出来的，不过并不是这里，那是个很远的地方，可能还在海的彼岸。

虽然是接近人类栖息地的树林，却透露着一种荒废的气息，与刚刚路过的热闹的地方形成了鲜明的对比。像是有一条无形的界限把他们分隔了，唯有脚下人工铺制的石板路才能看出这里曾经被人类涉足过。

森林里很安静，静到周防尊只能听见他们的脚步声以及路边树叶被风撩起的声音。但是很快他发现这里并不是普通的树林，这里有过破坏的痕迹，东倒西歪断掉的粗壮树干，彰示着它生前受过怎样强烈的撞击。

他突然想起叫安娜的小女孩说过的话。

“在赤之王周防尊暴走的前一刻，礼司亲手杀死了他。”

但是，很遗憾，他确实对这里什么印象也没有。

宗像礼司从头到脚都足以让人看出他是一个遵礼守规的人，就算今天穿了常服也同样熨烫地一丝不苟。虽然周防尊的衣服也同样受到宗像礼司的照顾，但是穿在他身上不久以后就会像从不知道哪个沙发缝里拽出来的一样。

对此宗像礼司研究过很久，最后得出结论是周防尊本人的问题，或许不应该怪罪在衣服上。但是每次洗完衣服，他还是会认真把所有衣服再熨帖完整。周防尊觉得没必要，但是他又喜欢宗像给他熨过的衣服，其实也有小心翼翼过，不过失败也是预料之中的。

再向前走连地上的青石板都碎裂开了，不过显然不是因为时间原因的风化，连接的阶梯通向一个更高的平台一样的地方，周防尊先一步踏了上去，他还回头拉了一下还有几个台阶才到达的宗像礼司，即使对方并不需要，但是他还是想拉他一把。

开阔的空地，揽入视线的只有天、地，还有有些晃眼的太阳。

“一片荒芜啊宗像。”

无人打理的土地上却连一颗杂草都没有，他们是被什么力量席卷过，再也没有一粒种子可以在这里存活，破土而出。

宗像礼司看着他，今天没有下雪，太阳晒得人温暖。他们好像又重新站在了这里，眼前的周防尊却在等着他的动作。

时过境迁吗？

不，是本质上已经完全不同了。

“真是无聊的风景，吸血鬼先生。”

他们两个往里走，那里有一个巨大的坑，他们止步在坑的边缘，坑坑洼洼不规则的坑底，无声的沉默。

“来怀念故人吗？宗像。”

吸血鬼周防尊知道，他也不知道。他知道宗像礼司想要怀念谁，他也不知道宗像礼司今天带他来的目的是什么。

“看来您都知道了，不过我想也瞒不过您。”

宗像礼司总是一副从容淡定的样子，他从怀里掏出一盒蓝色万宝路，周防尊都没看见他什么时候塞进去的。

“要来一根吗。”


	5. Chapter 5

很遗憾，现在的周防尊不会抽烟，但他还是接过了宗像礼司递给他的烟。打火机在空气中发出砰的响声，同时把两根烟点燃了。

周防尊把烟夹在手里，火星一点一点移动着向上燃。他看着轻柔的烟雾从宗像礼司的嘴唇里飘出来，是独特的美感。

“有时也该重新开始。”

“我应该放下另一个您了，周防。”

宗像礼司的话不是说给谁听，不是沉寂在坑底的周防尊，不是眼前这个周防尊，而是他自己。

周防尊懂他的意思，其实他是两个人中最先重新开始的人，不是吗？

周防尊把手中的烟扔进坑里，转身扣住宗像礼司的手腕，他把他的手拉开，然后吻上宗像礼司的唇。

就算在荒芜的废墟之上，也是一种罗曼蒂克，独属于他们的罗曼蒂克。

太阳晒得后背有些发烫，宗像手上的烟也掉到了地上，交融的呼吸都浸润在烟味中，一部分吞吃进腹中，一部分飘散进风里。

他们扣着彼此的后脑勺，用力的亲吻，做相拥的恋人。

电话铃声响起的时候周防尊的手正试探着摸到宗像的衣服里揩油，乍响的铃声在空旷的室外并不是很响，但是足以阻止周防尊的动作，他悻悻地收起手，把手插进裤子口袋里。

宗像礼司的嘴唇还泛着水光，长长的刘海随着风轻轻晃着，他从口袋里掏出手机，顺便拽了一下自己的衣服下摆。

“淡岛君，有什么事吗？”

这个名字周防尊很熟悉，他常常听到宗像和这个人联系。是个忠心又可靠的手下，宗像礼司只这样跟他说。

“室长，您没事吧？”

淡岛君的声音听起来有一丝怪异，问题也很怪异。

“我很好，淡岛君。”

“啊，室长，那个，就是。”青组所有的人都坐在会议室的座位上看着他们英勇的副长打这一通电话，淡岛的手指在木质的桌子上有节奏的敲击着，像是给什么倒计时。

“您最近没有发现什么异常吗？比如有什么奇怪的人骚扰您之类的。”

宗像礼司看了一眼站在自己身边已经被自己的部下评判为可疑人员的人，正在无聊的用脚踢脚下的土，完全不知道发生了什么。周防尊感受到了宗像礼司的目光，疑惑的看着他。宗像礼司轻笑了一下：

“没有哦淡岛君。”

“也不是故人，是很有趣的生物。”

被宗像礼司恶劣的用生物这种大泛概念代表，周防尊挑眉，也没有反驳宗像礼司的说法。毕竟他说的也没错，自己也并不是人类。

“……如果淡岛君没有紧急的事，可以把其他安排发到我的终端上。”

两个人走回宗像礼司家的时候天已经很黑了，到处都是星星点点的灯火，没开灯的室内被外面的灯光点亮，就算在黑暗中喘息，也能看清彼此的脸。

挺俏坚挺的须须划在脸上痒痒的，宗像礼司隐在镜片后面的眼睛染上一层朦胧不清的情欲。周防尊低笑着，在他身上重重的咬出新的牙印。

他像要化了，又像要沸腾起来。

他们很少在早上醒过来的时候在床上腻歪这么久，如果昨天晚上做的不狠，那么宗像礼司就会早早的爬起来去上班。如果实在没有力气早起，他也会在醒过来第一时间下床。

他好像想让自己保持一个清醒的状态，但是每次沉沦的都是他。

从前的周防尊有时候不得不听从宗像礼司的要求，虽然有那么几次过火失控的时候，但是周防尊大部分时间都会顾及着宗像礼司第二天的安排。

但是现在的周防尊不用，他可以随心所欲，或许是现在的宗像礼司打不过他，或许是宗像礼司对他的放纵。

宗像礼司现在醒着，却依然安静地躺在周防尊怀里。床铺很凌乱，所有的东西像堆在床上，而他们从中翻出了一条被子，勉强盖着。

“周防，您会觉得我……”

“没有，不要给自己太多束缚，宗像。”

周防尊直接打断了宗像礼司的问题。宗像礼司转身看着他，虽然没戴眼镜，他却也能准确的对上周防尊的视线。

“真是失仪。”

绛紫色的眼中却是笑意。

周防尊没有回他话，他重新吻住宗像礼司，粗糙的指腹摩挲着昨夜的伤口，甜美的血液重新沸腾起来。

至少，吸血鬼可以一直陪着你，直到永恒。

他们谁也没有狩猎到谁，他们都是彼此的猎物。


End file.
